Muelle de San Blás
by DotyFaspyn
Summary: Si eres mexicano o amas la música, forzosamente habrás escuchado esta canción. No es una historia feliz, pero es una historia que todos conocemos. Es amarga pero te hace dar cuenta que el amor de tu vida es solo uno. Constara con tres capítulos, así que te traje el primero.


Era de noche en el pueblo de San Blas, en el estado de Nayarit. Septiembre molestaba a los lugareños con una ligera lluvia, impidiéndoles salir a la calle a terminar sus deberes del día. Todos permanecieron resguardados en sus casas, fastidiados de quedarse encerrados por culpa del inoportuno clima, mas sin embargo no en todos los hogares los habitantes se la pasaban mal, pues en una choza, a la orilla del mar, una pareja de amantes retozaba en una pequeña cama.

La risa de la joven era la única respuesta que podía dar las promesas absurdas y maravillosas que le brindaba su dulce amado.

-No tendremos un perro, todos tienen un Fido o Scooby en casa-dijo en pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su novia- Nosotros amor, tendremos un tiburon, uno que domesticaremos y al que le pondremos Sansón. Amenazaremos a nuestros niños que si no se porta bien se los daremos como botana a Sansón.

La chica ofendida, ante los ridiculos castigos de sus aun inexistentes bebes, pellizco el pecho de su novio, que solo atino a lanzar una risa corta.

-Con el dinero que junte, construiremos docenas de navíos. Cada uno con el nombre de los pequeños que lleguemos a tener, pero habrá uno "La Reina Bombón" que sera la madre de todos los barcos. Hermoso e imponente. Todos los marineros lo miraran y sabrán que la musa que inspiro esa nave era una diosa. Una diosa que durante el día, en nuestro navegar, cuidara ella de mi y en las noches, en la cama yo a ella. Mi diosa marina - el dejo de mirar al frente perdido en su soñado futuro y miro con adoración a su mujer- Tu Bombón. Hoy y eternamente seras la estrella que me guié al cielo.

Bombón no pudo resistir esa mirada que erizaba los vellos de su cuerpo y con una sonrisa boba hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

Muchos consideraban los ojos de Brick como aterradores y su sonrisa como maliciosa, pero Bombón, bajo mucho esfuerzo y paciencia, había desprendido las frías capas de indiferencia con las que el mismo se había protegido del mundo y había llegado a un corazón dulce y soñador. La gente consideraba que el color de sus ojos se asemejaba al infierno y la intensidad de su mirada quemaba con la misma fuerza con la que un incendio ardía, sin embargo a ella esas comparaciones le parecían ridículas, a ella mas bien la hacían recordar cuando el cielo se tornaba rojo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Y esa sonrisa maliciosa no era provocada por ideas crueles que se formaban en una cabeza maquiavelica, eran solo producto de bromas tontas que se formaban en una cabeza maquiavelica.

-...ni las sirenas mas bellas me tentarían porque yo sabría que en casa una diosa me espera-sin darse cuenta el ambiente se había tornado tenso pues las promesas se volvieron amargas ya que le hicieron acordarse que el partiría al amanecer. Y el motivo de reunirse esa noche era para despedirse, tratando de dejarse marca en la mente y cuerpo del otro.

Brick era un marinero y tenia un capitán, el cual le prometió que tras esa expedición de comercio las ganancia serian muy generosas. Ganancias que usaría para al fin darle a su bella chica la boda que él le juro.

-Te prometo, que solo serán dos meses-le decía entre besos en uno de los momento mas íntimos y agridulces que habían tenido a lo largo de su corta pero apasionada relación-Te juro que volveré.

-Y yo te juro que te esperare en nuestro muelle, y cuando te vea regresar, rápido me pondré mi vestido blanco para que sepas que te añoraba con ansias-le contestaba al saborear sus propias lagrimas en los labios de el.

Al dia siguiente Brick lucho contra su deseo de despertala para mirar sus grandes ojos rosas. Perdio.  
Ella olvido ponerse un suéter, mas sin embargo ni se inmuto por la brisa fresca de la mañana, pues el brazo del joven la mantenían caliente y protegida.  
Sus pasos resonaban por todo el muelle. No hablaron en todo el camino. El silencio era triste pero no habia palabras que pudieran consolar los corazones de los tristes enamorados.  
Miraron juntos como el sol comenzaba a colorear el cielo, esperando la llamada del capitán. El mundo comenzaba a despertar, los puestos comerciales empezaban a abrir y los compañeros del joven comenzaban a mover los materiales, pero la joven pareja seguía en su mundo, ajena al ruido del exterior.

-Te hice algo-comento tímida la ojirosa-Se que es infantil creer en supersticiones, y una persona inteligente no se guía por esas tonterías. Siempre regaño a tu idiota amigo Butch cuando dice que una mujer no debe estar en un barco, ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una com...

-¿Y que es?-le pregunto curioso al ver que ella buscaba dentro de su bolso, desesperada por encontrar su regalo.

Ella tras tirar todo el contenido del bolso en la tapa de un barril cercano, pudo hallar al fin un cordón del cual colgaba una pequeña pluma de reyezuelo.  
Bombón sabia que por las prisas su collar había quedado feo y era probable que sus compañeros se rieran de el por el pobre regalo que su prometida le había echo. Avergonzada bajo la mirada al suelo pero cuando el joven la llamo, se obligo a verlo y sonrió cuando pudo ver que el estaba fascinado con su obsequio.

-Dicen que sirve como amuleto contra ahogamientos y hundimientos de barcos.

-Si una diosa de mar lo dice, debe ser cierto-sonrió de forma ladina al notar que un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas.

-Mas te vale cuidarlo-lo amenazo seriamente- no sabes como batalle para conseguir eses estupido pajaro.

-De echo, lo se. ¿Como se te ocurre colarte en el Mirador de las Aves? -la reprendio.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida por haber sido atrapada. Estaba segura que su plan de escape nadie lo descubriría. Hace tres días, había aprovechado la madrugada para salir a hurtadillas de su hogar para ir a conseguir esa maldita pluma. Salio como sombra en la oscuridad. Después de cuatro horas, había regresado victoriosa, aunque sucia y llena de barro pero toda la gente seguía dormida. Bueno, todos menos...

-¡Burbuja!-soltó indignada- Traicionada por mi propia hermana. Cuando la tenga frente a mi...

-No debiste haber echo eso, sabes que esa es zona de cocodrilos-soltó un suspiro cansado antes de tomarla por la cintura y colocarla sobre la tapa del barril- Y no seas dura con ella. Tu hermana no quería decirme nada, la soborne y ni aun así quería soltar prenda.

-¿Entonces?

-Boomer-contesto formando una sonrisa traviesa.

No hubo necesidad de explicar nada mas, Brick había utilizado al nuevo grumete, alias el interés amoroso de su pequeña hermana,para sacarle información.

-Y claro que lo cuidare amor - regreso al tema principal si este sera el único accesorio que usare en nuestra boda- Bombón desato los extremos del cordón y estirando los brazos hizo un nudo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

Brick sin resistirse a cortar esa agonizante distancia que los separaba, tomo con delicadeza la nuca de la joven y reclamo sus labios. El sabia que había todo tipo de besos: los dulces, los apasionados, los primeros, los lentos, los excitantes, los memorables. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchas mujeres con las cuales intercambio un sin numero de besos, de distintas clases, pero con Bombón aprendió a dar y recibir los besos únicos. Sabía con seguridad que jamas, ni le interesaba,recibiría besos iguales.  
Los besos que te das con el amor de tu vida quedan marcados en el corazón. A quien osara intentar borrar del cuerpo esos besos, solo fracasaría miserablemente. Y Brick estaba seguro que cuando unía sus labios con los de Bombón, el tiempo grababa en la historia esos momentos.

-¡Hora de irnos!-grito el capitán desde la popa.

Disfrutaron los últimos segundos que tenían juntos, en lo que seria un largo tiempo.

Brick con dolor abordo el barco y desde la popa le grito.

-Recuerda mi promesa: Juro que volveré.

-Y tu recuerda la mía: Juro que te esperare- grito cuando logro controlar le nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Y llorando regreso a la choza de él.

 **Ella despidió a su amor**  
 **El partió en un barco**  
 **En el muelle de San Blás**  
 **El juró que volvería**  
 **Y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría**


End file.
